


redress

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hints at Grooming, Knifeplay, Mild descriptions of a hung/suicide person (palpatine), Murder, Rape, Rey is 16, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Rey wakes one night to find her grandfather and an unexpected visitor in his study.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 274





	redress

**Author's Note:**

> this story was labeled 'just a little rape' in my notes and I almost called it that.
> 
> I didn't mean to be gone so long. This is me dipping my toe back in before I get back to it. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

_ Thump. _

The unusual noise pulled her from the edge of sleep, falling onto her back, eyes squinting in thought. Unusual because her grandfather's house never showed any signs of life, even when both of them were awake and moving.

Quiet, unobtrusive - that was how Rey lived in this sterling mansion, a reminder of her grandfather's smooth charisma and the ruthlessness that laid beneath it.

No, strange noises were not normal in this house.

Especially not at night.

Rey laid there, completely still, heart racing as she strained for any additional signs that something was wrong.

Almost ten minutes passed - nothing.

But she was unable to get it out of her mind, the fact that something had woken her up and it wasn't the nightmares this time. Her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor, moving lightly towards the door.

Warily, she opened the door and looked out into the wide hallway. Empty, as expected.

_ Thump _

Rey swallowed at the sound, proof positive that she had not imagined it earlier, and stood at the foot of the winding staircase, debating. Wondering if she dared risk disturbing whatever Grandfather happened to be doing this late at night.

Phone clutched in hand, she stepped onto the first stair, every limb held tight as her muscles clenched with the effort to keep quiet.

As the stairs curved near the first floor, Rey noticed the soft light underneath his study and swallowed.

The logical side told her not to disturb him, that she would surely feel his wrath upon interrupting his work as she always did. But she couldn't stop moving towards it, pulled as if on a string. A marionette dancing to an unheard tune.

No noises, no shadows.

Rey pushed the door open slowly; it was the hand first, not the feet as she would have expected. One of Grandfather's high-backed leather chairs lay on its side underneath his body.

She didn't gasp, didn't even move as she stood there in the doorway, eyes locked on his now-slack face; at the thick rope she didn't realize they even owned.

Why would a Palpatine ever need a rope like that?

"Come to join the party, finally?" The voice made her jump, eyes refocusing on the whole room and not just the body of her grandfather as it hung from the exposed beams.

As her eyes and focus widened, she realized someone was sitting at her grandfather's desk, in his chair.

Kylo.

He sat there, casually peeling an apple with a blade that, though small, Rey knew wasn't normal.

Lawyers didn't carry blades like that, if at all.

He just watched her, waiting for something she couldn't name. His dark hair was the only sign of the struggle that had surely happened, messed and tangled more than usual, with a few strands matted to his face from the sweat.

Rey shivered, imagining how that had happened.

The knife moved easily through the apple and she stared uncomprehendingly as he sucked the slice off of the metal blade, the gentle crunch the only noise besides her pounding heart.

She didn't need to ask what had happened, that was clear - just as clear as the fact that  _ she  _ was in danger. He didn't seem to be perturbed by her silence - or even presence - as if he expected it. He only watched her, crunching on the forbidden fruit as if simply a sociologist cataloguing her behavior.

Swallowing hard, Rey took a step back, thumb gliding against the screen of her phone as she locked eyes with her grandfather's killer.

She didn't understand why. Kylo was his prized possession - associate - much more so than Rey; he was one of the few people she had ever met from his work, allowed to visit for dinner even.

He had always been nice to her, despite his cold expression and clipped answers. But when she dared a glance at him, his eyes would always be there, softening just a fraction.

She couldn't see his eyes now as she turned and fled.

Her body was reacting out of instinct despite its delayed response and instead of the door leading to the outside world, her foot stumbled on the first stair that would take her to her room.

The floor creaked and she felt him behind her, somehow faster than her despite the head start and his leisurely pace. He knew, somehow, where she would run to, where her body would take her. And it wasn't normal - a normal girl would run outside, down the street, somewhere  _ else  _ with other people.

But to Rey, the only safety she had was her room. Kylo knew that, apparently, and her stomach twisted even as her heart surged at the thought.

_ This wasn't normal, _ she thought as she took the stairs two at a time.  _ You're not normal, Rey. _

_ Just like me,  _ his voice whispered in her memory and she cried out as his hand wrapped around her ankle just as she hit the landing of the second floor. The scream that had been long-overdue finally echoed in the halls, throughout the house as he held her down, catching up with her.

_ I've never met anyone like me before,  _ he had whispered in her ear one time as he held her during some work gathering, hands brushing against her arms. To calm her nerves, he had told Grandfather. And he wasn't wrong; Kylo's presence had always soothed her.

Her screams felt almost muted as he pulled her to her feet, dragging her towards the one safe room in this house, one large hand wrapped around the upper arm he used to touch much more gently.

She stopped abruptly when he shoved her into her bedroom; the child's room that had never evolved. Pink and purple everywhere, soft and white accents and pillows; a reminder of how her grandfather treated her.

Kylo pushed her down onto the tiny, narrow bed in the corner, tucked against the walls so she only ever had to protect herself in one direction.

A bitter shriek escaped as his weight bore down on her, arms pushing against him futilely. He sat across her thighs, hands gripping her forearms away from both of their bodies as he stared down at her sleep dress that her grandfather had picked out.

His eyes roamed her body as he finally spoke, "I had to."

She didn't ask what he meant.

"He deserved it."

She wouldn't argue that.

"The plan was always to eliminate his family," he took a long shuddering breath in as she renewed her efforts to break his grip, nails digging into the skin of his arms. The only sign of her efforts was a shiver and a growl, "But  _ you." _

He moved down against her, pressing her arms into the bed, the backs of her hands brushing against the wall.

"You were so," he dragged his nose against her throat, her skin shivering with something unknown. "Tempting."

A gurgling noise escaped her and she realized she had been crying, the sound an unexpected sob as his lips kissed her jaw. It was so soft, so unexpected, so  _ not normal. _

What small strength she had was no match for him as her arms struggled for purchase; there was nothing to be done, locked here so effortlessly.

"Sweet young thing," the words hit her hard as he spoke against her ear, teeth nipping at her earlobe. "The Senator thought you were an obedient little thing, his perfect  _ spawn." _

Rey cried harder at that, the way her own family thought about her.  _ Spawn,  _ not  _ granddaughter. _

"But we know better, don't we sweetheart?" Kisses against her cheek, the corner of her lips as he finally met hers; her brain barely registered her first kiss because he took that moment to thrust into her stomach and the press of something unknown against her skin took priority.

Her distractedness made her complacent and she opened her mouth for his tongue, moving with it on instinct even as she pushed against him with her thighs, trying to buck him off of her.

Kylo laughed softly at that, pulling away, "Yes, I know you. All those smiles, I knew you were going to be  _ such  _ a good girl for me."

He released her arms and sat up, weight bearing down again on her thighs; her entire body seemed frozen as she watched him pull the small knife she had seen earlier from his belt. A small holder that seemed to blend in to the black leather, something no one would ever notice unless they were close to him.

Rey wondered if he always wore it, if that's why he wore black so much. She watched him as he gripped the collar of her sleep dress and cut it with ease, the muscles of his arms bunching and twisting as he ripped the dress down to her navel.

"Princess," he snapped the knife shut and slid it back into the holder with practiced movements, making Rey swallow hard even before his hands moved to grope her small budding breasts.

Malnutrition, the doctor had told her grandfather gravely when she had arrived here. Remediable, not reversible, he said.

"He puts you in these fucking kid clothes, this room," he seemed mesmerized as his fingers circled her nipples, watching them harden and perk up from the touch. "Like you're some toy. But you're not a little girl are you, sweetheart?"

Kylo's eyes met hers for the first time in what felt like ages and Rey swallowed, realizing he wanted an answer.

"Please, let me go, Kylo," her voice wavered, the tears drying on her face now threatening to start anew.

"Let's see," he ignored her feeble plea, ripping the rest of her dress away and sighing as he realized she was bare beneath him. "Oh sweetheart."

He pressed his large palms against her abdomen, eyes staring between her legs as he pushed them up over her stomach, breasts, letting the fabric fall around her against the bed before moving a hand along her inner thigh.

The touch unfroze her arms and she sat up and tried to push him away, finding her screams again even though no one would hear her even if she got away.

"Get away from me!" She cried as he grabbed her wrists again, wrestling her underneath him as he pinned them behind her back. Rey begged, eyes widening as she felt him tug the remnants of her dress down her arms, tying them behind her. Her chest and back arched towards him and her breaths came faster as she realized she was well and truly pinned.

The fabric cut into her wrists from how tight he had pulled it, her shoulders twisted uncomfortably, and all Kylo did to acknowledge her pleas was to bite her collarbone, sucking it lewdly as she cried. His hands dug into the mattress on either side of her and he kissed, sucked her skin until her cries softened and she hated herself.

"That's a good girl," he pulled up and stared at her. Rey felt a tickling motion against the outside of her hip, a sharp prick against her stomach and when she wrenched her gaze from his she swallowed back another blubbering, pathetic cry.

"No more of that, understood?" The knife had made its way up to her throat, along the pulse point they had learned about in health class. A small prick in just the right spot would end it, she thought wildly; but the way he stared at her was hypnotizing and she simply nodded.

"Sweet Rey, the Princess Palpatine," the words would have felt mocking if not for the reverence in his words. He knew how she hated the title the press and schoolmates had given her when she 'returned'. It was always said in derision with them.

The knife dug in more as he pushed up, spreading her thighs roughly to accommodate his body.

"Tsk," he murmured, noticing the small prick of blood. Kylo leaned over, dragging his tongue along her neck, licking at the newly-made mark. "How irresponsible of me."

Rey involuntarily licked her lips and he noticed, giving her a grin as he knelt between her now-spread legs, hands unbuckling the belt that had left a mark on her stomach she could feel, red and angry already.

She closed her eyes as he drew the zipper down, taunting her with the slow movements of someone who was confident she wouldn't be going anywhere.

He knew her too well.

Moments, minutes later he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look down at his red, engorged cock. It was nothing like she expected and she whimpered again, unable to control her body as it trembled.

"Shh, shh," he released her chin, confident she understood that she was to  _ watch. _

"I've been thinking about this for so long. Delayed taking you. I don't know why I would deny myself this beautiful body," his naked cock rested against her abdomen, hot. It almost seemed to pulse as she whimpered again, but she couldn't tell. She could barely feel anything except the adrenaline rushing through her. "I think it's tired of waiting, don't you?"

If she was confused, then the pressing of his cock between her legs made it perfectly clear.

"Kylo," Rey begged a final time. She hoped it would be, at least. "You don't have to do this."

He pushed her legs up, bending her almost in half as he leaned against her, "What makes you think I feel like I  _ have  _ to?"

"They always say that," he continued, idly stroking her bare thighs as they wrapped around him instinctively. "But no one seems to understand."

The subtle nudge at her opening was the only warning before he pushed inside, arms moving underneath her body to hold her still as he forced his way in.

"I  _ want  _ to," he growled, fucking into her virgin cunt. She screamed, a strangled cry releasing as the burning pressure ripped through her. "I want this, I want you to be  _ mine.  _ You  _ are  _ mine, have always been meant for me."

The words came out in huffs as he held her tight, his hips rolling against her, hitting the secret spot she had only just begun to discover.

"Ky-" the rest of his name ended in a long, unexpected moan as he bottomed out against her, his cock like a hot brand inside of her and Rey didn't want to know if she liked it.

"There we go, there's my Rey," he sounded so happy that her heart almost swelled before she remembered what was happening. He pulled up, one arm bracing his weight and the other holding her hip as he began to thrust, pulling out slowly before slamming back inside her too-small cunt.

She wasn't ready, not for this - not with-

"KYLO!" Rey flinched as he hit something tight inside, an almost sharp sting, uncomfortable. She tried to kick him, lifting up her legs and flailing, desperately ignoring the way it made him rub against her clit.

"Rey," he mocked, slapping her foot away from his body as if it were a gnat. Ignoring her struggles, he leaned over, hand bracing his body against the wall above her head. "You're lucky I'm letting you watch, sweetheart."

The other hand moved above her as well, gripping her shoulder as he began to thrust harder, rocking both of their bodies against her twin sized princess-bed.

His hand moved to grip the back of her neck, holding her steady and for leverage as he got into a ceaseless rhythm that made her feel almost numb. The way his once-pristine white dress shirt rubbed against her nipples made her whine, back arching uncontrollably with the movement of his body.

"Rey, Rey, Rey," he panted as he fucked into her, ignoring the way her head thumped against the wall every now and then from the force, despite his iron grip around her neck.

"Kylo," she breathed in awe as he used his thick thighs to hold her higher, letting him hit at a new angle that made her gasp.

"Fucking glorious cunt, sweet girl," his praise made her clench around him and he groaned. "You like this? Being raped in your little bed, princess?"

Rey had no words, trying to shake her head away from the dark thoughts filling them as he ground against her clit every time his cock fucked her. But her legs wrapped around him again, feeling the coolness of his slacks as she held him tighter against her.

"He needed to die," Kylo babbled as he leaned down to give her a sloppy kiss, teeth dragging against her bottom lip before biting it roughly. Rey yelped in surprise, but squeezed him tighter, her hands opening and closing behind her back, begging for something to hold on to. "I always knew it, but when I met  _ you-" _

He didn't finish the thought, just moved his hand against the wall and ground into her, head buried against her shoulder, mouthing the bite mark he had left earlier.

The pressure inside of her that had pushed the ripping pain away began to make her squirm and whine and Kylo huffed against her neck.

"Do you need to come, sweetheart?" he murmured into her skin and she felt him grin as she nodded. He pushed off the wall, pausing in his strokes, one hand wrapping around her throat. "If I untied your pretty little hands to use, would you be a good girl?"

"Yes," her eyes were wide with pleasure and she hated the joy she felt as his hands slid underneath her body, fingers wrapping around her wrists to untie the remnants of her dress that held them together. His cock pulsed inside of her and she gave another squeeze, this time on purpose and he jolted inside.

"If you do that again, I'm going to come inside that pretty cunt of yours and you'll be left unfinished," he warned, but his voice was light, breathy with arousal.

Rey said nothing and when her hands were free they just stared at each other, his cock twitching inside of her as their eyes met.

Without saying a word, he took one hand and pressed it against the wall, then another and slid between them. Rey groaned at the feeling of his cock buried in her cunt, her arousal smeared all over their bodies. He pushed her finger against her clit and braced himself against the wall again.

"Be a good girl, sweetheart," was all he said as he lifted out of her and began fucking her once again. Rey's eyes rolled back at the dual feeling, circling her swollen clit and the cock pressing inside of her in just the right way. The feeling of being full was something she had never expected to crave, but-

"I know you, Rey," he panted, hair dangling off of his head, moving with each thrust as he stared at her face. "Just needed a good fuck for you to realize it. Come on."

He nearly growled as he continued raping her, his hand moving off the wall to her throat again, squeezing with tight pressure that made her struggle almost immediately to breathe.

"Kylo-"

He didn't stop or let up, and her fingers swirled faster and faster in some unknown race against the clock as the feeling inside her built even as the spots in her eyes began to grow.

"Fucking," she heard him grunt and then the release.

Her throat was freed immediately, blood and consciousness roaring back as her body exploded and convulsed around him, the thick heat inside of her welcoming his cum, milking his cock with each wave as he rocked in her. Softer, slower, spurts of his cum filling her and making her body numb.

Her thighs quivered and fell away from him and she heard a faint chuckle and the press of something against her cheek as she passed out.

* * *

She'd never been more grateful for her grandfather's forced image of modesty as she was when she sat in front of the police in a thick turtleneck and skinny jeans. It was fall, they'd never think twice about why; would never expect she had to hide the evidence of her rape.

She wasn't even sure why she was doing it herself, but when she had woken the next morning Kylo had left her cold and naked in her bed, his spend dripping out of her.

Rey had heard that sperm is still active and moving inside of the body for over 36 hours and unconsciously pressed a hand against her abdomen; in joy or horror, she couldn't decide.

The police and emergency personnel were kind, understanding as they asked her what happened when she discovered her grandfather's body.

She had almost laughed, but Kylo walked into the house, head turning to look for her, ignoring the emergency crews who were talking quietly to each other.

"What are you doing here?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and he turned, finding her at last.

Rey repressed a shiver of desire as his eyes took in her attire and the ghost of a smirk flicked across his face. But he put on a solemn mask just as fast.

This was a somber occasion, after all. Her grandfather had committed suicide.

That's what she had told the police before she could think twice; as if what had happened during the night didn't exist. She could forget about it, if they believed her.

But then  _ he  _ walked in and casually answered, "I'm your registered emergency contact, Miss Palpatine."

"Your designated guardian, if I remember the Senator right," the police officer offered helpfully, probably trying to comfort her, that she wasn't going to be alone and someone was going to take care of her.

Kylo just stood there, hands in the pockets of his slacks and Rey shivered, wondering helplessly if they were the same ones he had raped her in.

"Sorry again, Rey, but can you go through what happened once more? Last time, I promise," the officer moved to squeeze her hand consolingly and Rey heard the soft growl beside her and shuddered with a strange possessiveness.

Kylo sat beside her on the couch, close but not too close to raise questions, and as she recounted the dreadful discovery when she woke up to make breakfast his hands moved quietly up underneath her turtleneck. Fingers stroked her spine making her shiver and if her words came out shaky, the officer would chalk it up to grief.

But she didn't grieve for her grandfather and as the last person left with the body, Kylo turned to her and kissed her neck, his hand moving swiftly up to unsnap her bra.

"You did so well, sweetheart," he cooed and her heart soared as he settled her against the couch and unsnapped her jeans, tugging them down and off. "I think you deserve a special gift."

And as he licked and sucked her dripping cunt, she shuddered with only pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Come yell at me or say hi. https://twitter.com/eirene_fics
> 
> I'm pretty rusty so let me know if I missed something on tagging.


End file.
